User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History. Rotom vs Bloody Mary
Anyway, It's me, Gliscor. Back with another battle that I worked much harder on to do correctly. In one corner, we have Rotom, the Plasma pokemon, versus Bloody Mary, the apparition-turned-party-game of your worst nightmares. What's the connection? Well, they're two characters that are stuck inside inanimate objects, but only come out unless provoked. Bloody Mary comes out after saying her name three times (or summoning her in olden days with a candle), and Rotom comes out after hitting "yes" to poking the TV. Also, you can see your reflection in both a mirror and a tv, while some expensive mirrors have TV's on them. So, that's a thing. Anyway, Locations. Locations Rotom: Old Chateau, at first inside the TV, but afterwards just pops out. Bloody Mary: A Bathroom Mirror.might possibly be a mirror in a bathroom in the old chateau. Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY TODAYS BATTLE ROTOM, THE PLASMA POKEMON VERSUS BLOODY MARY BEGIN Rotom Here’s my candle-lit ritual, I’m about to start a shock wave My rhymes will electrify you, leaving you paralyzed for a few days I don’t need to rest, I’ll evade your public facade that hides your face Smash your mirror, and let everyone know you’re a bloody disgrace Pre-teens think you're real, but you’re just a Caputo Effect You thought you’d get married, but a hospital death is all you’d get I’m haunting a TV, while you’re just an urban creepypasta I would say you shot me down , but I’m not Frank Sinatra Bloody Mary Oh look, I was summoned without someone saying my own name Urban Creepypasta? Please, I’m above that sort of YouTube fame You think you wreck more havoc than me on unsuspecting trainers? Oh, trust me, your dusty methods wouldn’t even harm a complainer I am the horror of folklore, I’ve spread the most blood and gore and I am infinitely more powerful than any of your five forms ! If you think you’re so clever, Why don’t you look in a mirror Let me reveal your future, I promise it will be killer Rotom You think that you can stand a thundershock from the creepiest of pokemon? I could easily defeat your twin sister, Hanako-san Unlike you and your mirror, I can control other motors You’ll never be discharged by this practical Joker! Get on your knees, Mary, I’m about to get my Lawn Mower Then I’ll microwave your corpse, and overheat this battle! Microwave Rotom BURN HER! Rotom I protect the haunted zone, I got a spooky shoot-em-up! Bloody Mary’s dead in the bathroom, Waiting for her parents to throw up I haven’t used my last trick, so I’ll put it down in lightning I’ll sweep your whole family, and watch you bleed false writing Bloody Mary Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who’s the dumbest of them all? It can’t be bloody mary because she is going to have a ball! I’ll scratch out your eyes, drink your blood, and steal your soul Then you’ll look into the mirror and all you’ll see is a skull! With Bloody Mary on your tail, you better stay out of the bathroom The supernatural is superstitious of all the shit that you’ve fumed I’ll chase you to the midnight forest and after I’m done? I’ll throw a pokeball at you, Showing you off as a prize that I’ve won Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE EEEEPIC ~zap~ RAAAA ~longer zap~ OWWWWWWW BATTLES POKEMON VS HISTORY! Who Won? Rotom Bloody Mary Hint for next battle Category:Blog posts